T'Pol
You might also be looking for T'Paal. T'Pol was a Vulcan female who served aboard ''Enterprise'' NX-01 in the mid-22nd century. She was the first Vulcan to serve aboard a Human ship for any substantial period of time. Early History Life T'Pol was born to T'Les and her husband in 2088. ( ) As a child, T'Pol was betrothed to a Vulcan named Koss, whom she would later marry. ( ) Raised in a house near the capital city on Vulcan, young T'Pol had and cared for a pet Sehlat. ( ) Early Career Early in her career, T'Pol operated as an agent with the Vulcan Ministry of Security. Working for the Ministry, she gained associates within the Klingon Empire who would later help her locate the Klingon penal colony Rura Penthe. ( ) One of her first assignments for the Ministry was to retrieve rogue agents who refused to return to Vulcan. Managing to capture five of the seven she was assigned to locate, T'Pol tracked agents Jossen and Menos to Risa in 2135. There she killed Jossen, but was unable to capture Menos. ( ) Later in her life, T'Pol served the Vulcan High Command aboard the starship Seleya. Acting as the ship's Deputy Science Officer, she worked under Captain Voris and alongside Commander Solin. ( ) T'Pol also worked with the Vulcan military during the Tomed mission and for the Ministry of Information on Vulcan. ( ) In 2149 T'Pol was assigned to Earth as an ambassador to the United Earth government and aid to Ambassador Soval. Residing in the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito, she formed a strong working relationship with Soval. Like Soval, T'Pol believed that Humans were too "volatile" and "provincial" to leave their solar system. ( ) One night in 2150, T'Pol left the Vulcan Compound and strolled the streets of San Francisco. Attracted to "unusual, chaotic" jazz music, she entered the Fusion night club and listened to the saxophonist. The experience elicited an emotional response she never forgot. ( ) ''Enterprise'' Year One Following Earth's accidental first contact with the Klingon courier Klaang in April, 2151, T'Pol was reassigned to the Earth Starfleet vessel Enterprise with the rank of Subcommander. Acting as "chaperon" in exchange for the Vulcan provision of star charts and the Klingon linguistic database, T'Pol was not immediately accepted by the crew. The ship's Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker III, referred to T'Pol as a "spy". During the mission to return Klaang to his homeworld, however, T'Pol accompanied Captain Jonathan Archer and a landing party to the trade complex on Rigel X. There she used her prior experience with alien cultures to lead the Humans through much of the investigation. Taking command of Enterprise when Archer was incapacitated, T'Pol anticipated the captain's wishes and pursued the investigation despite her personal belief that it was a "foolish misson". Upon the captain's recuperation, T'Pol aided Archer in uncovering a plot by the Suliban Cabal to destabilize the Klingon Empire and successfully returned Klaang to his people. At the conclusion of the mission, Archer persuaded T'Pol to remain aboard, giving her the position of science officer and the title of first officer of Enterprise. ( ) In her first capacity as a member of the crew, T'Pol lead a survey team in exploring a deserted M-class planet not far from Earth. Exposed to a powerful hallucinogenic toxin from the local plant life, T'Pol and her team began to experience severe paranoia. Taking refuge from a powerful storm, she maintained much of her composure as her Human companions became lost in delusion. In communication with Archer aboard Enterprise, T'Pol used playacting to get Commander Tucker, Crewman Elizabeth Cutler and Ensign Travis Mayweather through the night - though she was forced to use a Vulcan nerve pinch on the latter. ( ) T'Pol was again forced to utilize playacting in a crisis when she pretended to be a slave of Captain Archer in order to gain the sympathies of Ferengi pirates in late 2151. With Archer and Command Tucker, T'Pol was able to trick the Ferengi into leaving Enterprise, but not before their returned materials they had stolen from the ship. ( ) As Enterprise continued to explore space, the Vulcan High Command assigned at least one vessel to monitor the ship's activities. One of those vessels, the starship Ti'Mur under the command of Captain Vanik, began secretly transmitting personal messages to T'Pol regarding her betrothal to Koss and obligation to return to Vulcan. During a "comet walk" on the surface of Archer's comet, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Mayweather were trapped in an ice collapse. T'Pol contacted the Ti'Mur and enlisted the aid of Captain Vanik, to whom she declared her intention to stay aboard Enterprise. ( ) P'Jem On June 19, 2151, T'Pol, Captain Archer and Commander Tucker visited the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. Finding it overrun by Andorian commandos under Thy'lek Shran, the Enterprise officers and T'Pol were taken captive. Insisting the Vulcan government was hiding a sensor array in the monastery to spy on Andoria, Shran refused to release his hostages. During an escape attempt, T'Pol uncovered a hatch leading to a secret facility, unknowingly exposing the Vulcans. Incensed by the deception, Archer ordered T'Pol to hand over her scanning device - which contained detailed scans of the array - to the Andorians, who proceeded to destroy the sanctuary. ) Following the destruction of the monastery, the Vulcan High Command chose to blame T'Pol and ordered that she be recalled to Vulcan, dispatching the starship Ni'Var under the command of Captain Sopek. During what would have been her final mission, T'Pol and Archer were captured by Coridan rebels, but escaped in time to prevent the death of Sopek. Injured during a firefight, T'Pol was returned to Enterprise and Sopek departed to dissuade the High Command of their initial orders. ( ) Year Two Encountering the Suliban again in 2152, the crew of the Enterprise was framed for the destruction of the settlement on Paraagan II and the deaths of 3,600 colonists. T'Pol was instrumental in proving the crew's innocence, detecting a cloaked Suliban device and helping in the retrieval of data disks from a Suliban vessel. Upon the disappearance of Captain Archer and capture of Enterprise, T'Pol led the crew in retaking the ship, successfully freeing it from a Suliban helix. During the incident, T'Pol was tortured by Suliban commander Silik for information regarding the "Temporal Cold War". Citing the Vulcan Science Directorate's findings, T'Pol steadfastly held that time travel was impossible. Suffering no lasting effects from the experience, T'Pol was able to convince Ambassador Soval and Starfleet to continue Enterprise's mission upon the safe return of Captain Archer. ( ) Later that year, T'Pol used her prior combat training to teach the settlers of an alien mining colony defensive tactics to repel marauding Klingon privateers. She instructed the colonists and members of the Enterprise crew in Vulcan methods of self defense in a successful effort. ( ) In August of 2152, T'Pol's Vulcan physiology left her the only crew member conscious aboard Enterprise when it encountered a debilitating trinary star system. Left alone to save the ship, T'Pol was able to revive Captain Archer long enough to help him pilot Enterprise through the system and away from a black hole. ( ) Seventeen years after her initial mission with the Ministry of Security, T'Pol once again found herself in pursuit of the rogue agent Menos. This time tracing him to Pernaia Prime, T'Pol began to doubt her mission and the guilt of Menos. Overcoming those doubts, however, she was able to prove that he was indeed a weapons smuggler and succeeded in apprehending the fugitive. ( ) With tensions between Vulcan and Andoria continuing to mount following the incident at P'Jem, T'Pol accompanied Captain Archer and Ambassador Soval to the planet Paan Mokar to mediate a territorial dispute. Coming under fire and crashing on the surface of the planet, T'Pol and Archer protected the Ambassador from further attack. Ultimately helping bring about a cease fire on the planet, T'Pol and Archer's efforts allowed negotiations to commence. ( ) Year Three The Expanse Following the Xindi attack on Earth on April 24, 2153, Enterprise was recalled home and underwent a major refit in preparation for a mission into the Delphic Expanse. Seen by the Vulcan High Command as an Earth matter, Ambassador Soval ordered T'Pol to return to Vulcan to be reassigned to the Ministry of Information. It was expected that after a brief time at the Ministry, she would be allowed to return to Earth to continue her diplomatic duties, however T'Pol resisted. As Enterprise set course for Vulcan to deliver T'Pol home and proceed to the Expanse, T'Pol abruptly resigned her commission and chose to remain aboard. ( ) As a civilian member of the crew, T'Pol retained her position as science officer and second in command without the rank of subcommander. As Enterprise began its mission to find the Xindi and prevent a second attack on Earth, T'Pol and Communications Officer Ensign Hoshi Sato worked to decipher the acquired Xindi database. ( ) When she, Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed and Sato were exposed to a virus on an Expanse planet, T'Pol's Vulcan immune system slowed the disease's progression, allowing her to help her crew mates through experience and aiding Denobulan Doctor Phlox's efforts to synthesize an antidote. ( ) Trellium-D Exposure Not long after their arrival in the Expanse, the crew of Enterprise located T'Pol's former ship, the Seleya, caught in a Trellium-D asteroid field. Taking a shuttlepod to rendezvous with the Seleya, T'Pol, Archer and Reed found the surviving crew suffering from severe dementia and homicidal rage. Discovering Commander Solin among the survivors, T'Pol was unable to reason with her former shipmates, herself succumbing to feelings of paranoia and anger. Leading Archer and Reed through the damaged Vulcan vessel to find an escape route, T'Pol began to suspect that Archer meant to murder its crew and refused to cooperate. As the group neared escape, T'Pol became violent and was stunned by Archer until she could receive treatment aboard Enterprise. ( ) Dr. Phlox managed to treat T'Pol for exposure to Trellium-D found aboard the Selaya, determining it to be a powerful neuro-toxin that affects only the Vulcan nervous system. This finding, however, meant that Enterprise could not be shielded from the spatial anomalies inherent to the Expanse by the substance. Understanding the importance of Enterprise's safe completion of the mission, T'Pol urged Archer to leave her behind, but the captain refused. ( ) Despite what appeared to be a full recovery, T'Pol continued to experience the after effects of her exposure. Haunted by nightmares and residual instability, T'Pol was at times emotional, even violent. ( In the hopes of further releasing her emotions, T'Pol developed in secret a method of injecting small doses of Trellium-D directly into her blood stream. By February of 2153, T'Pol had become addicted to the substance, finally admitting her condition to Dr. Phlox who aided her in withdrawal. However, prolonged exposure to the substance permanently damaged T'Pol's ability to fully control her emotions. ( ) Xindi Mission's Conclusion Still skeptical of time travel, T'Pol's position on the Temporal Cold War was finally upended when she and Captain Archer visited Detroit of the year 2004. Aided by Temporal agent and former Crewman Daniels, T'Pol and Archer traced several Xindi-Reptilians into the past, preventing them from releasing a bioweapon on Earth and exposing the involvement of the Xindi's gods, the Guardians. ( ) With information provided by Andorian Commander Shran, T'Pol was able to study a prototype of the final Xindi superweapon, tracing its construction to a planet called Azati Prime. ( ) En route to Azati, Enterprise encountered a planet containing a crashed Xindi-Insectoid vessel. In an attempt to investigate the ship, Captain Archer became altered by a chemical toxin, making him unwilling to abandon an Insectoid hatchery and jeopardizing the mission. Acting in collusion with Commander Tucker and Mr. Reed, T'Pol led a mutiny to take control of Enterprise and forced Archer to receive treatment. ( ) Upon arrival in the Azati Prime star system, Archer set out alone to destroy the Xindi weapon in what was presumed to be a suicide mission. As Archer was captured and tortured by Xindi-Reptilians, T'Pol commanded Enterprise in a defensive battle against a fleet of Reptilian warships. ) Taking severe damage, Enterprise was nearly destroyed in the encountered by escaped with severe casualties. Suffering from withdrawal from Trellium-D, T'Pol worked to restore Enterprise to operation, when Archer was returned by Xindi-Aquatics. Against T'Pol's advisement, Archer resolved to attack an alien vessel for much needed supplies. Again in command of Enterprise, T'Pol was able to conduct the battle in a precise manner, resulting in a minimum of damage on both sides. ( ) As a two-pronged final attempt at preventing the release of the Xindi superweapon and destruction of Earth, T'Pol and the Enterprise crew were ordered to destroy the Guardians' (or Sphere Builder's) devices, while Archer and allied Xindi intercepted the weapon at Sector 001. Taking Enterprise to "Sphere 41" - a central location - T'Pol and Commander Tucker were successful in destroying the entire sphere network, thus dissipating the anomaly fields and thermobaric barrier that formed the Expanse. With Archer missing though successful in his mission to destroy the Xindi superweapon, T'Pol commanded Enterprise during the journey back to Earth. With the entire crew unsure of the future, she herself considered making her service with Starfleet formal. ( ) Following another detour to Earth's past, Captain Archer finally returned to Enterprise and T'Pol and crew arrived at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, hailed as heroes. By 2154, Admiral Forrest had approved her entry into Starfleet and she was given the rank of commander. ( ) Year Four Following a brief shore leave in which T'Pol returned to Vulcan, the crew of Enterprise was recalled to duty in May, 2154. Tasked with the capture of renegade Human "Augments", Enterprise set course for the Borderland, where it was attacked by Orion slavers who used their transporters to kidnap several members of the crew. T'Pol was among the captured and was taken to a facility on Verex III where she was put up for auction as a slave laborer. Fetching a high price, T'Pol was returned to a cell from which she later escaped when Captain Archer sucessfully freed his crew. ( ) Following the capture of the Augments, Enterprise was ordered to Vulcan to investigate the bombing of the United Earth Embassy which resulted in the deaths of 43 people (among them Admiral Forrest). Discovering that her mother, T'Les, was a member of the underground movement called the Syrrannites, deemed responsible for the bombing, T'Pol was transported with Archer to Vulcan's Forge to find her. Tracking the Syrrannites to the T'Karath Sanctuary, T'Pol and Archer found the group to be peaceful; far from the fanatics described by the Vulcan High Command. ( ) Not long after T'Pol and Archer's arrival at T'Karath, the sanctuary was attacked and destroyed by the Vulcan government, killing many Syrranites, including T'Les. ( ) Strongly affected by her mother's death, T'Pol traveled with Archer and the Syrrannite leader T'Pau to the Vulcan capital to deliver the Kir'Shara - an ancient artifact containing the teachings of Surak - to the High Command. Revealing the true teachings of Surak to Administrator V'Las and the High Command, T'Pol, Archer and T'Pau brought about the dissolution of the existing Vulcan government and initiating a new wave of enlightenment to the planet, absolving the Syrrannites of guilt and ultimately removing any restrictions the former government had placed on Earth's advancement into space. ) In November of 2154, Enterprise took up an investigation into the mysterious destruction of Tellarite and Andorian starships, ultimately leading to the discovery of the Romulan drone-ship. ( ) Working with Dr. Phlox, Commander Shran and an Aenar named Jhamel, T'Pol constructed a telepresence unit that would allow her to enhance her own telepathic abilities and interfere with the operation of the drone ship. Unable to operate the device successfully, T'Pol's place in the unit was taken by Jhamel who was able to destroy the Romulan vessel and prevent further attacks. ( ) With peace once again returning to the sector, T'Pol sat by Captain Archer's side aboard Enterprise to initiate talks between the Andorians and Tellarites, forming the first union between the Vulcan, Earth, Tellar and Andoria. ( ) Terra Prime Incident During the following January, the terrorist group Terra Prime revealed the existence of an infant Human-Vulcan hybrid created with the stolen DNA of T'Pol and Commander Tucker. Using the child as a banner for furthering xenophobia on Earth, the group's leader John Frederick Paxton demanded the dissolution of the fledgling Coalition of Planets and the departure of all non-Humans from Earth. Traveling to the Orpheus Mining Colony on Earth's moon, T'Pol and Tucker found their daughter, but were captured by Terra Prime who flew the mobile colony to Mars. ( ) Rescued from Mars by a landing party led by Captain Archer, T'Pol and Tucker returned to Enterprise with their daughter following the arrest of Paxton. Aboard Enterprise, Dr. Phlox discovered a flaw in the process used to create the child and she died a short time later. Despite the loss, both T'Pol and Tucker were present in San Francisco for formal creation of the Coalition. ( ) Later Career T'Pol continued to serve aboard Enterprise through the 2150s and into the 2160s, continuing to act as first officer and science officer with the rank of commander. In 2161, the long-thought dead General Shran returned, asking for assistance from Enterprise in the recovery of his kidnapped child Talla. Fabricating a replica of the Teneebian amethyst, T'Pol joined a landing party on Rigel X where she exchanged the gemstone for Shran's child. Soon after the incident, T'Pol joined Captain Archer on Earth for the founding ceremony of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) :These events were depicted in a holodeck simulation run by Commander William T. Riker aboard the in 2370. It is unknown what became of T'Pol following the series finale of ''Star Trek: Enterprise.'' Medical Record In 2128, T'Pol had her teeth coated in a trifluorinate compound to prevent cavities. Despite having this done, T'Pol had a cavity in one of her tricuspids that Dr. Phlox repaired in 2151. ( ) During her first mission aboard Enterprise, T'Pol and Commander Tucker were exposed to protocystian spores and forced to spend time in the ship's decontamination chamber. ( ) T'Pol also spent time in Enterprise's sickbay for injuries she received from a particle weapon hit on Coridan, and for her exposure and subsequent addiction to Treillium-D. ( ) Early in 2153, T'Pol became exposed to an alien virus that caused her to enter an accelerated phase of pon farr. Without a proper mate to fulfill her biological need, T'Pol's behavior was altered, causing her to be aggressively sexual and violent. Dr. Phlox sequestered her in decon until he could create a treatment. ( ) Special Immunity As one of the first Vulcans to serve board an Earth starship, T'Pol's Vulcan physiology made her in many cases stronger and more physically resiliant than her Human counterparts. During the mission to the planet that would later be called Archer IV, T'Pol lead a landing party that was overcome by a powerful toxin. Found in pollen from local plant life, the toxin caused deep paranoia and effects mirroring intoxication. Though not completely immune, T'Pol maintained her composure where her Human companions did not, reverting to her native language, but remaining lucid enough to administer an antidote. ( ) T'Pol's physiology also made her resistant to the influence of non-corporeal lifeforms that boarded Enterprise in 2152. Capable of taking over the bodies of members of the ship's crew, the lifeforms were unable to affect T'Pol, who used a telepathic link to learn about the entities. ( ) Later in 2152, T'Pol was immune to the affects of the trinary star system encountered by Enterprise, when Human and even Denobulan members of the crew began experiencing obsessive behavior and eventually unconsciousness. ( ) In 2153, T'Pol was exposed to an alien mutagenic virus that mutated her DNA to resemble that of the ancient species called the Loque'eque. The progression of the illness however was slowed by her immune system, preventing her from being as affected as Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed and Hoshi Sato, Humans who were also infected. ( ) In late December, 2154, T'Pol was unaffected by the powerful pheromones of Orion slave girls, who boarded Enterprise in order to deliver it to the Orion Syndicate. As a threat to the Orion women, T'Pol was briefly imprisoned in the ship's brig, but was finally able to save the ship with the assistance of Commander Tucker. ( ) Pa'nar Syndrome When Enterprise encountered a starship carrying Vulcans identified as V'tosh ka'tur in late 2151, T'Pol was persuaded by Tolaris to refrain from meditation for one night. The practice allowed T'Pol to experience vivid dreams of a sexual nature, but left her with headaches, elevated blood pressure and unusual synaptic activity. Later, Tolaris forced her to participate in a mind meld resulting in serious injury to T'Pol. ( ) Within the next year, it was discovered that the mind meld created a degradation in the synaptic pathways in T'Pol's brain known as Pa'nar Syndrome. Unable to treat the affliction alone, Dr. Phlox sought the assistance of Vulcan members of the Interspecies Medical Exchange to little avail. ( ) During her time with the Syrrannite, T'Pau, T'Pol learned Pa'nar was treatable through the proper use of a mind meld. T'Pau administered the meld and T'Pol was cured. ( ) T'Pol safely initiated a mind meld with Ensign Hoshi Sato in 2154, under the guidance of Captain Archer. ( ) Personal Life Like many traditional Vulcans, T'Pol was a vegetarian, but was open to exploring a variety of other foods and beverages. ( ) She enjoyed chamomile and mint teas and experimented with Earth dishes including pecan pie and Georgia peaches. ( ) Practicing regimented meditation, T'Pol rarely deviated from her routine. ( ) Family T'Les Though T'Pol's father had died sometime prior to 2151 and T'Pol had no siblings, she was close to her mother, T'Les. ( ) While T'Pol was serving aboard Enterprise, she and mother corresponded through subspace communications. During the Xindi mission, however, at least one of T'Les' messages were lost due to communications blackouts. ( ) Following the destruction of the secret base at P'Jem, the Vulcan High Command sought to place blame for the incident with T'Pol. Unable to reach her in the Expanse, the High Command censured T'Les, forcing her resignation as an instructor at the Vulcan Science Academy. Keeping the true reasons for her early retirement from her daughter, T'Pol was later outraged to learn the truth. ( ) Possessing a somewhat tumultuous relationship with T'Pol, T'Les was nonetheless a keen observer of her daughter. Holding more traditional beliefs than T'Pol, T'Les believed that T'Pol's work should have been focused on the betterment of Vulcan society. Nevertheless, she observed that there was more to life than one's profession - an ideal she believed T'Pol would benefit from learning. ( ) Given shore leave following the completion of the Xindi mission, T'Pol returned home to Vulcan with Commander Tucker as her guest. During the trip, T'Les urged T'Pol to fulfill her obligation to her family and proceed with her arranged marriage to Koss. At first resistant to the prospect of marriage, T'Pol relented and agreed to the marriage on the grounds that it would benefit T'Les. ( ) Later in 2154, T'Pol and T'Les reunited when T'Pol learned her mother had joined the Syrrannite underground movement. Discovering her mother to be far less traditional than she had previously thought, T'Pol helped further her mother's cause and worked to dissolve the Vulcan High Command. Sadly, T'Les was killed when the High Command destroyed the Syrrannites' base of operations. Holding her dying mother in her arms, T'Pol wept for T'Les who had previously observed that her daughter had always held her emotions close to the surface. ( ) In her life, T'Les possessed a pendant featuring the Vulcan symbol for IDIC. Following the discovery of her own daughter, T'Pol placed the pendant in her child's crib. ( ) T'Mir Following the escape from the Suliban helix in 2152, T'Pol, Captain Archer and Commander Tucker celebrated the one year anniversary of the start of Enterprise's mission. To commemorate the occasion, T'Pol revealed the story of her second foremother, T'Mir - an officer in the Vulcan High Command whose ship crashed on Earth in 1957. Framing the story as though it were fictitious, T'Pol had previously visited the cite of the crash in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. She also kept T'Mir's handbag in a locker in her quarters as a memento of the story. ( ) Personal relationships Jonathan Archer Although there was some tension when the two first met in 2151, T'Pol and Captain Jonathan Archer eventually became lasting friends with a bond of trust and friendship between them. Though she may not always agree with the captain's style of command, she couldn't help but respect him. Initially, Archer held a grudge against T'Pol believing she'd be just like all the Vulcans, and her only goal would be to hold the humans back. She was not particularly fond of his pet dog, Porthos. She was considered by Archer to be particularly cynical and humorless. On the mission to Qo'noS, when Archer was wounded and rendered unconscious for several hours, T'Pol assumed command and led the ship in pursuit of Suliban, in anticipation of the captain's wishes. This gave Archer a new found respect for her. ( ) T'Pol earned Archer's respect as she didn't turn a blind eye when the secret Vulcan surveillance station at P'Jem was revealed, and helped Archer expose the spy station to the Andorian commandos. ( ) When Ambassador V'Lar came aboard in 2152, she sensed a great bond between Archer and T'Pol, of "trust ... and friendship." ( ) T'Pol received support from Archer when she was sent on an emotionally troubling mission for the Vulcans. She was to apprehend a former Vulcan agent who had become an arms dealer. Archer was there to help her overcome her feelings of self-doubt, and the incident solidified the trust between the duo. ( ) She, in turn, was there for him when his good friend and former rival A.G. Robinson died. She listened to his story about the two of them and offered him a shoulder to lean on. ( ) Archer would always try to get T'Pol to interact with the crew. At the captain's suggestion, she even attended one of the ship's regular movie nights. She was fond of the movie Frankenstein, as it reminded her of first contact with humans. ( ) The emotional strength of her bond of friendship with Archer was made clear when Archer turned over command of Enterprise to T'Pol and then left on what everyone, including him, considered a suicide mission to Azati Prime to finally stop the Xindi weapon. T'Pol, unable to control her emotions, hurriedly gave Commander Tucker the conn and went alone to the Captain's ready room, where she started crying. ( ) In the end it was T'Pol who was with Archer before he gave a speech at the signing of the Federation charter. Overcome with emotion, Archer embraced T'Pol before his speech. ( ) Romance In 2152, Jonathan Archer began harboring an attraction to his science officer. A relationship was never pursued, however; T'Pol let the captain known that they could not "hypothetically" allow any attraction to become realized with T'Pol indicating that he is her superior officer. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Archer was afflicted with anterograde amnesia after being struck by a temporal anomaly from which he was trying to save T'Pol. After assuming command of ''Enterprise and failing to save Earth from being destroyed by the Xindi, T'Pol resigned the captaincy and spent twelves years caring for Archer on Ceti Alpha V. Over the years, she learned more about Archer while he continuously forgot everything past the day he became ill. It became apparent, however, that T'Pol had started to harbor romantic feelings for Archer, although nothing could come of it due to his illness. In 2165, a way had been found to erradicate the interspatial parasites that were preventing Archer from forming new memories. Phlox suggested to T'Pol that, if the treatment worked, thing between Archer and T'Pol might be different.'' Ultimately, it was found that destroying the parasites infesting Archer's brain in the present also destroyed them in the past. Although it meant the destruction of ''Enterprise and the deaths of its crew, Archer, T'Pol and Phlox were able to prevent the parasites from infecting Archer in the first place, altering the past ensuring the survival of Earth. As such, this timeline was effectively erased. Before the ship exploded, however, Phlox, T'Pol and Archer were struck down by Xind-Reptilian soldiers, with Archer dying on top of the lifeless T'Pol. ( ) Charles "Trip" Tucker III Tucker's sister Elizabeth died in the Xindi attack on Earth; Tucker suffered insomnia (possibly due to nightmares). In order to help the engineer rest, Phlox suggested T'Pol help him. T'Pol's application of Vulcan neuropressure not only helped, but Tucker began to develop romantic feelings for T'Pol. They finally slept together in January of 2154, though T'Pol later denied her emotions, calling it an "exploration of Human sexuality". ( ) After the battle of Azati Prime in February of 2154, Tucker was haunted by visions of Crewman Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team that had died in the attack. He was supposed to be writing a letter of consolation to her parents, but was unable to do so, as she reminded him so much of his sister Elizabeth. T'Pol consoled Tucker, discussing the emotions he felt concerning both his sister and Crewman Taylor. ( ) When Enterprise returned to Earth, T'Pol went on to Vulcan asking Tucker, who complained of having nowhere to go, to Vulcan. While there, she discovered her mother was forced into retirement and her old bond-mate, Koss, entered the picture. The Vulcan explained his family could save T'Les, T'Pol's mother, and T'Pol entered into marriage. Tucker's heart was broken. Even though the marriage to Koss was annulled soon after, T'Pol and Tucker's relationship from that point forward was confusing to both characters as T'Pol sought – after her mother's death and interest in Surak's teachings – a more Vulcan way of life. ( ) Tensions culminated in November of 2154, when Tucker decided to transfer to the ''Columbia''. He realized his feelings were jeopardizing his work, worrying that it would further interfere with his duties. When Trip came back aboard Enterprise, T'Pol persuaded him to stay, sealing the plea with a kiss (a possible indication that she wished to continue their relationship). Afterward, Trip explained he'd already asked Captain Erika Hernandez to return to Enterprise. ( ) In January of 2155, T'Pol discovered that her DNA, as well as Tucker's, had been stolen by Terra Prime to create a baby (Elizabeth). ( ) After rescuing her, with the help of Tucker and Archer, Phlox discovered that the child was dying. ( ) Soon after Elizabeth's death, T'Pol and Tucker ended their relationship. Six years later, Tucker sacrificed his own life to save Archer and possibly others aboard Enterprise. Prior to his death, he and T'Pol discussed their relationship for the first time since they broke it off, with T'Pol admitting she would miss him when she moved on to other assignments. Following Trip's sacrifice, T'Pol received comfort from Archer as the two of them mourned their mutual friend. ( ) Tolaris Tolaris was a Vulcan that Enterprise encountered in 2151. Tolaris was a v'tosh ka'tur, one of a group who decided to use their emotions but still follow Surak's teachings. During his stay on Enterprise, Tolaris met T'Pol. During his time, he made T'Pol explore more about emotions, something she was curious about. He also suggested that she not meditate for one night. Later, Tolaris came to T'Pol's quarters. He suggested using a mind meld to help T'Pol. However, T'Pol was very uncomfortable and told Tolaris to stop. He would not, and she told him to leave. The next day, Captain Archer called Tolaris to his ready room. They had a confrontation, and Tolaris and his group were told to leave Enterprise immediately. ( ) Soon after, T'Pol contracted Pa'nar Syndrome, from Tolaris misusing the mind meld. ( ) It was not until two years later, in 2154, that T'Pol had the disease cured by mind-melding with T'Pau. ( ) Koss At an early age, T'Pol was arranged to be married to Koss, who became an architect. In 2151, she was told to return to Vulcan (by a message relayed by the Ti'Mur) to marry Koss. However, Commander Tucker told her that she had the right to not be married if she didn't want to. She decided to stay aboard Enterprise instead of going back to Vulcan to marry him. ( ) After T'Pol's return to Vulcan following the Xindi incident, she still refused to marry him. Koss visited her and told her that he wanted to marry her. He attempted to persuade her by offering to let her resume her career if she spent one year with him on Vulcan. He also offered to help her mother regain her position at the academy from which she had been dismissed because of T'Pol's involvement with the incident at P'Jem. Koss and T'Pol were finally married in 2154. Later that year, Koss ended his marriage with T'Pol after the death of her mother, T'Les. Shortly thereafter, their marriage was officially dissolved. ( Alternate realities and timelines In an alternate timeline where Captain Archer was infected with interspatial parasites that erased his ability to form long-term memories, T'Pol received a Starfleet field commission in 2153, promoting her to captain. However, she was unable to find the Xindi superweapon early enough to stop it from destroying Earth. She continued to captain Enterprise until 2156, when it reached Ceti Alpha V with the last 6,000 survivors of the Human race. She retired then, caring for the amnesiac Archer until she died in 2165 in a Xindi attack just before the timeline was altered. ( )'' :T'Pol during this time developed a romantic attraction to Archer, and possibly a relationship- or, at least, as much of a relationship as she could have with a man who wouldn't remember it the next day. This is suggested in dialog between Archer and T'Pol, such as her saying that their relationship has 'evolved' over the years, as well as between other characters, including Phlox, who comments that it must have been hard for T'Pol, learning so much about Archer when he would remember nothing about her. In a different timeline where Enterprise was trapped in 2037, T'Pol eventually married Commander Tucker in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3. With Doctor Phlox's help they had a son, Lorian. By 2153, T'Pol was the only original crew member of Enterprise left; she was also more in touch with her emotions, actually hugging the past Archer when the two met. When the ship rendezvoused with the original Enterprise in February 2154, T'Pol informed Captain Archer that Lorian's plan to increase the efficiency of the plasma injectors could destroy the ship. ( ) Chronology ;2088 : Born on Vulcan ;2135 : Finishes training for Vulcan Ministry of Security ;2140s : Assigned to Seleya as Deputy Science Officer ;2140s : (Date to be confirmed) Transfers to Vulcan Embassy on Earth ;2151 : Assigned to Enterprise as Vulcan observer; later accepts position as Chief Science Officer ;2154 : Formalized her service with Starfleet and is given the rank of Commander ;2161 : Is present at the chartering of the United Federation of Planets Background Information T'Pol was played by actress Jolene Blalock in all 98 episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. In a potential season five episode, writer/producer Mike Sussman hoped to have T'Pol finally meet her father, and reveal to the audience that he was in fact a Romulan agent who had posed as a Vulcan officer prior to faking his own death. The suggestion that T'Pol was half-Romulan would have shed light on her affinity for humans as well as her interest in experimenting with emotions. (Information provided by Mike Sussman) The character of T'Pol was originally intended to be a younger version of the Vulcan matriarch T'Pau, but was changed in series pre-production for legal concerns. It was considered at one time to make T'Pau a sibling, but T'Pol stated in that she had no siblings, thus eliminating that possibility. Eventually, T'Pau appeared as an unrelated character in the episodes and . Throughout the run of Enterprise several stuntwomen doubled Jolene Blalock, including Boni Yanagisawa and Lisa Hoyle. Unused Hair Style The original hairstyle used for T'Pol was different; for several days of filming, actress Jolene Blalock wore a wig that was longer than the one eventually used. When it was decided that T'Pol's hairstyle should be changed, several scenes had to be reshot to eliminate the longer wig from appearing. The character's original look can be seen on the [[ENT Season 1 DVD|Season 1 DVD of Enterprise]] in a deleted scene. Clothing T'Pol controversially appeared without clothing in several episodes, with the most explicit example of this in . The character also had more costume changes in the run of Star Trek: Enterprise than any of the other main characters. The following is an episode-by-episode account of the clothes that she wore during the series. *Season 1 ** ***Ambassadorial attire ***Grey Vulcan Subcommander uniform ** ***Subcommander uniform ** ***Subcommander uniform ** ***Subcommander uniform ** *** Subcommander uniform ** ***Subcommander uniform ** ***Subcommander uniform ***Auburn off-duty clothing (perhaps Vulcan meditational attire) ***Subcommander uniform ***Auburn off-duty clothing ** ** ***Subcommander uniform ** ***Subcommander uniform *Season 3 ** ***Subcommander uniform (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Blue nightgown over blue undershirt and trousers ***Orange catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit ** ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Blue catsuit ***White catsuit ** ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Blue catsuit ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Orange catsuit ** ***Blue catsuit ***Naked, wrapped in grey medical sheet ***Purple catsuit ***Naked, wrapped in grey medical sheet ** ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit ** ***Starfleet uniform ***Civilian clothing ***Orange catsuit ***Civilian clothing ***Starfleet uniform ***Civilian clothing ***Starfleet uniform ***Civilian clothing ***Orange catsuit ** ***Period dress ***Blue catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit ***Pink undershirt and trousers ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit ** ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Period dress ** ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ** ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Blue catsuit ** ***? ** ***? ** ***? ** ***Purple catsuit ** ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***Purple catsuit ***Naked (dream sequence) ***Pink undershirt and trousers ***Blue catsuit ***EV suit ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Pink undershirt and trousers ** ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Blue catsuit (archive footage) ***Pink undershirt and trousers (archive footage) ***Naked (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Blue catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit ** (Note: an older version of T'Pol also appears on several occasions in this episode, wearing a Vulcan robe) ***Blue catsuit (archive footage) ***Naked (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Pink undershirt and trousers (archive footage) ***Blue catsuit (archive footage) ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ***EV suit ***Orange catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***EV suit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit *Season 4 ** ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ** ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ** ***Purple catsuit ***Purple and grey open-neck, sleeveless blouse with white trousers ***Multi-colored faded sleeveless blouse with salmon colored knee-length shorts ***Red patterned open-neck, sleeveless blouse with brown trousers ***Purple Vulcan wedding gown ** ***Red patterned open-neck, sleeveless blouse with brown trousers ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Blue catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***White catsuit and cloak ***White catsuit without cloak ** ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***White catsuit and cloak (archive footage) ***White catsuit (archive footage) ***White catsuit ** ***White catsuit (archive footage) ***White catsuit and cloak (archive footage) ***White catsuit (archive footage) ***White catsuit ***Orange catsuit ** ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit ** ***Orange catsuit ** ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ** ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***Purple catsuit After receiving the rank of commander and a Starfleet commission, T'Pol continued to wear her civillian "catsuit" with minor alterations: teal, sciences division piping on the shoulders, commander's rank and an Enterprise assignment patch. Category:Vulcans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Scientists cs:T'Pol de:T'Pol es:T'Pol fr:T'Pol nl:T'Pol pl:T'Pol